Season of Samurai Motherhood
by Gamer95
Summary: Shinobu has grown and matured since No More Heroes 2. Wiser and kinder, she takes it upon herself to become a vigilante...However, one night, fate throws her for a loop when she witnesses a little boy abused by his family...
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu had grown up over the years. She had matured quite a bit and now acted more adult.

For one thing, she had gotten over Travis completely. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking. He was in his twenties back then, for crying out loud, he wasn't about to hook up with some high-schooler! She shuddered, remembering how stupid she was, and was SO grateful to Travis for turning her down when he did.

Another thing that changed was her attitude. While she was still a bit cocky, she also developed better behaviour. She began to treat others much better than she had previously. She would often look back at the days where she acted like a bratty teenager and shake her head. That kind of behaviour was not befitting a samurai... Sure, she didn't wanna be all serious and no-nonsense like the stereotypical samurai, but she had to have SOME honour.

But the biggest change of all was in her moral code. She regretted so many of her actions as a teenager...She had murdered her innocent classmates just because they found out her secret!

And so, as a form of atonement, the young woman took it upon herself to become a vigilante, and defend the innocent from the REAL evil people in the world.

She had become rather feared from the criminal underground, even the police have been known to fear her. Granted that might be because of her past but she wished to forget those times.

It was just another night, she hid in the shadows her dark skin and dark attire perfect for the night. Yet her white hair shined in the moonlight. She ran across the rooftops of the British town.

She had traveled from place to place in search of the evil of the world. She had taken down mobs and the occasional assassin. She had decided to travel to England as rumors of something dark was approaching.

A family had died and a lone child had gone missing, she had heard the news and was rather surprised that it had happened five years ago and it was never solved. She had decided to look into it herself and see if she could find anything.

She gazed down at the town and let out a sigh. 'One month, and no leads.' She jumped down onto a lower roof. 'Maybe there is nothing to find…' she frowned and shook her head but paused as her ears picked up a sound.

She looked around till she looked down to at a lone house in a line of similar houses. She raised a brow at that but they narrowed as she heard the sound again. Leaping from the building she ran over the roofs of the houses.

Finally, it became loud and clear as she touched down on the roof of the fourth house. Eyes narrowed, she hopped down to ground level, hiding in the nearby bushes.

Carefully, she stood, and peeked in through the window.

Now, there were a few things Shinobu would not tolerate.

One was cold-blooded murder. She herself regretted her own murders, and now wanted to do her part to prevent it from happening to anyone else. The less murderers in the world, the better.

Another was r***. Any human being worthy of existing on this earth would agree with her: r*** is entirely unforgivable.

And the final one was abuse. Especially abuse done to a child.

And that last thing is EXACTLY what she was watching...

She watched as a large man was swinging some kind of club down onto the smallest child she had ever seen. He was curled into a ball on the ground and the sick 'THUD' of the club on his frame made the woman flinch back in phantom pain.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she reached to her side. She griped the end of her blade and pulled it from its sheath.

Harry Potter was in pain. He had cleaned the house watered the flowers and had mowed the lawn as was ordered and was in the process of cooking dinner when he had accidentally burned his hand on the stove. He had cried out in shock and pain and that was when the beatings began.

His uncle was livid with him. "You have messed up dinner brat!" he said whacking him again with the cricket bat. "You have the audacity to cry! AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID FOR YOU!" he hits him again harder, "This will put you in your place!" he said raising it high over his head.

But before the bat could make contact, Vernon heard the sound of something slashing through his door. He slowly turned around...and his eyes widened as he saw the wall of his house fall apart in three neat strips.

Shinobu glared furiously at the man and slowly sheathed her blade, storming her way over to the walrus.

"N-Now s-see here!" Vernon stuttered, unable to find any other words due to the sheer shock of the situation. Shinobu ignored him, instead glaring coldly at him. "You haven't the right to-"

And then Shinobu swung her sheathed blade at the man's jaw.

The fat man was sent tumbling to the ground with a loud thud his jaw shattered on impact.

Shinobu glared down at him with anger evident, she turned her head to the side and her expression softened at the small child who was still curled into a ball. She could see now just how bad he was.

He was thin, sickly so. His messy hair looked like it had not been washed in months, and the many scars and bruises on his frame that she could see. Her grip on her sword tightened to the point that her knuckles were turning color.

"MMMOUTH!" the man bellowed in pain blood leaking from his shattered mouth. He reached for his club and tried to take a swing at the woman but she grabbed it with her hand not even looking at him.

Her grip tightened on the shaking club before it shattered in her hand causing the pained man's eyes to go wide. He looked up at the woman with fear as she approached him.

She kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling to the ground. He grunted in pain, then looked up at the young woman with wide, fearful eyes. She unsheathed her blade and stepped on his stomach.

"...You're gonna pay." She all but spat, pure venom in her voice.

"No..." Vernon whimpered.

Shinobu paid him no mind, and drove her blade into his hand, causing him to scream in pain.

Shinobu withdrew the sword from the man's hand, and raised it above her head...

Only to pause as a tug on her black combat dress brought her attention to the other set of eyes. She turned her eyes to see behind her and saw the brightest green eyes she had ever seen and they were holding pain, sadness and fear.

"Kid…what are you...?"

"Stop...please stop." He pleaded with her his voice dry and scratchy.

Shinobu's eyes grew wide at him. "Why…?"

"He…doesn't deserve to get hurt…please…stop hurting him…" he pleaded at her. As much his uncle hated him he still did not want to see him die.

Shinobu frowned. "Kid-"

"Please, please, PLEASE..." The little boy pleaded. "No more, no more...I don't want anyone to hurt...I hate seeing people get hurt, stop it, leave him alone, he doesn't deserve this..." And then, the boy's emotions overwhelmed him. He felt his heart beating fast, and his breathing became rapid and uneven.

He was hyperventilating.

He was having a nervous breakdown.

Shinobu's eyes had grown wide as she reached down letting go of her sword as it clanged to the ground. She grabbed the child in an embrace and held him to herself gently.

She rubbed his head all the while, "Shhhh, shhh, it's okay…it's okay." Soothingly in his ear. She felt intense guilt for almost snapping like that. She couldn't stand child abusers.

The boys heavy breathing started to slow as he took deep breaths as he was starting to calm down.

She smiled down at him to see his now very tired green eyes staring up at her. She felt a warmth pass through her and her smile grew warm at him. "Hey little guy." She greeted softly.

"H-Hi" he greeted back tiredly.

She picked him up gently. He let out a soft whimper when she touched one of his injuries. "Sorry about that." She said softly. The boy just whimpered in response. "Scared?" He said nothing. "Don't be. There's nothing to worry about. I gotcha."

"Wh-What are you gonna do with me...?" He asked softly.

"I'm taking you away from here. For good."

"B-But...wh-what if Uncle Vernon tries to find me...?"

"He'll never get his hands on you. Because I'll protect you."

A moment of silence...And then, a small sob.

The former assassin's eyes widened before they drooped sadly as the little boy buried himself into her and let out more sobs.

She rocked him gently and turned to glare at the big man who was reaching for her sword. She kicked his hand away and with movements befitting a master kicked up her sword and caught it in her hand with ease.

She placed the blade to the man's neck causing his eyes to go wide. "Be thankful. You are spared by the very one you condemned." She said in a cold tone to the fat man. She moved her sword away and placed it back in its sheath.

She walked past the fat man and to the now wide hole. "Let's get you someplace safe" she whispered to him. That was when the dam burst for Harry Potter.

She froze in her tracks.

'Oh no. He's really crying now! What do I do?!' She thought, panicking. 'My training never covered this!'

She began to fret over how to deal with the situation, pacing back and forth as she held him...

And then felt him tighten his grip on her dress as his tears wettened the fabric.

It all became clear to the former assassin as her maternal instinct's kicked in.

She held the child up and cradled him and started to rock him gently. "It's okay little guy." She said soothingly to him.

"I…I can't…stop." He said in between his sobs.

She shook her head and ran a hand through his hair and the back of his head. "Then don't. Cry, let it all out." She whispered in his ear.

Harry did so for around an hour, Shinobu walking down the dark sidewalk ignoring the wide eyed stares of pedestrians. Her focus only on the little one in her arms.

Eventually, she came to a park. Wordlessly, she sat down on the bench and slowly rocked the little boy back and forth.

Soon enough, the sobs gradually ceased as he cried himself into exhaustion. He looked sleepy...And thoroughly exhausted...

"There. Better?" Shinobu asked, ruffling his hair.

"I-I'm still kinda sad..." Harry replied quietly, closing his eyes.

She smiled down at him sadly and ran her fingers through his hair making him lean into her touch. "So moe…" she mumbled before her eyes grew wide slightly.

Harry blinked up at her wondering why she stopped only to see the wide eyed look on the dark skinned woman's face. "Ms…?"

"Moe…moe means cute. Oh god it's taken me this long to realize that!" she said slapping herself upside the head.

"And...how many things have I called moe...?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh man..."

"M-Ms...?" Harry asked softly.

"It's Shinobu, little guy."

"Sh-Shibowu?"

"Shi-no-bu." She corrected with a smile.

"Shinobu..." Harry replied.

"Good!" She praised. Harry smiled timidly, shrinking down slightly. Shinobu smiled. Then she did something very unlike her: pressed her lips against his cheek.

The little boy's eyes grew wide as he felt the warmth travel from her kiss to his body. It relaxed him, calmed him down. He gave the girl wide confused eyes. "What was that?" he asked.

Shinobu blinked down at him confused. "It was a kiss" she said.

"I…never got…kiss." He said softly.

The woman tightened her hold on him and felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him many times. But she held back and settled at one more on his other cheek making him smile up at her. "I like kiss." He said.

Shinobu smiled down at him. "I'm glad…" she blinked slightly before giving him a sheepish smile. "What's your name kid?"

"H-Harry..." He replied softly.

"Yes, you ARE hairy." She teased, ruffling his hair. He frowned.

"My hair's too long...It gets in my eyes...I want it short..."

"Well, I'll make sure it gets cut soon."

"M-Miss Shinobu...?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-Where am I gonna live...?"

That was a good question. The former assassin looked up to the oddly clear sky to think about that.

'I could take him to the local orphanage…' the instant that thought past by she frowned. 'And he might end up getting someone much worse for a family…' she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her own hair trying to think.

"Well…" she said slowly still thinking, "You could stay with me for a while…?" she said more questioning then anything.

"With…with you?" he asked surprised.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah...My house is pretty close by...You can stay there...I'll...take care of you..."

"Are...Are you sure...? I don't wanna bug you..."

"You won't be bugging me. I'd be happy to have you."

"R-Really...?" She kissed his forehead.

"That answer your question?" She said with a smirk.

Harry blushed red but nodded his head with a slight nod.

The former assassin stood from the bench and started to make her walk to her home. She smiled down at the little boy resting his head on her arms and closing his eyes in content.

She felt a warmth pass through her that made her want to never let him go and a part of her was not finding any fault in that.

She shook her head however. 'What am I thinking. I can't keep him. I'm not fit to be his guardian.' She gazed back down and saw that he had fallen asleep and was now sucking his thumb cutely, 'SO MOE!' she thought holding him tighter.

She would protect him. She would make his life better. That she vowed!


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark and silent in Privet Drive. Very few were still out and about.

The only noticable sound was the sound of stilletos walking on the cement sidewalk.

And then, followed shortly by the sound of a young woman's voice.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been very quiet." Shinobu said gently, running her fingers through his hair.

The small child who was nuzzled into her chest had awoken not that long ago with a cute yawn. "Sorry…" he muttered.

The samurai smiled softly down at the child and shook her head. "It's fine." She assured as she massaged his scalp gently making him coo in her arms.

Shinobu smile grew at the cute sound. "Oh you are so Moe!" she said holding him even tighter.

Harry smiled slightly not fully knowing what the word meant but it was better than freak, brat and boy.

They walked in silence for a few more moments when Harry's stomach grumbled. He blushed as Shinobu chuckled. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Um...K-Kinda..." He admitted. His stomach quickly contradicted that, making it clear he was WAY more than 'a little' hungry.

"We'll grab something to eat real quick, that sound good?" She asked. Harry smiled up at her.

"Th-Thank you..."

The woman looked around the neighborhood and luckily found a small diner down the road. She smiled and walked towered it. She opened the door with a soft chime and had to wince slightly at the harsh light that assaulted her eyes.

"Hello darling." A waitress spoke up as she came from behind the desk.

"Hello…" she replied back to not be rude.

"A table for two?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes please."

"This way." She grabbed two menus and lead the woman back to the table and placed the menus down. "What can I get you two to drink?"

Shinobu smiled. "A water for me and some apple juice for the little one."

Harry was looking at his menu curiously, trying to read it, bringing a smile to both women's faces.

"Right away, ma'am!" The young woman said with a smile, going to collect their orders. Harry and Shinobu sat in silence for a few moments.

"See anything you like?" The young vigilante asked her new charge. Harry frowned.

"Um...Th-There's no pictures..." He said softly. Shinobu frowned.

"Oh!" She said. "Here...Let me help you with your menu." She got up and looked down at Harry's menu, clasping a gentle hand on his shoulder.

She gazed over the menu and tried to find something for him. She gave the child a once over and frowned softly at his very thin body. He was sickly thin so maybe something easy and light would be a good idea.

The young vigilante smiled as she saw something perfect for him. "How about some chicken soup?

Harry felt his tommy rumble at that as he had remembered his aunt making that when Dudley was sick. He looked up at her with his bright eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes please."

She giggled lightly at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Here you two are." The waitress spoke up getting the twos attention. She placed the two drinks down for them and picked up a notepad and pencil. "What will you two have?" she asked with a smile.

Shinobu smiled at the woman. "Some chicken soup for the little guy, and a small salad please." She asked returning to her seat.

"Of course." She replied, writing their order down. "Your meals will be ready shortly."

"Thank you very much." Shinobu said with a small bow. The woman waved and went to get their food. Shinobu smiled at Harry.

"When was the last time you ate, anyway?" Harry looked down.

"Um...I...I think thirty days..."

"What?!" Shinobu exclaimed. "That's all wrong!"

"I...I didn't do the chores right, so I didn't get my weekly fill."

"Weekly fill?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "Some bread…"

The woman held back a low hiss at that and only the narrowing of her eyes showed she was angry.

Harry flinched and gazed down making the woman's angry expression to melt to a saddened one. "Harry look at me."

The boy lifted his gaze slowly to her. She reached across the table and held his hands gently. "You are going to eat three meals every day." She said with a reassuring smile. "I am not mad at you. I could never be. I'm just upset about what those…people were doing to you."

Harry nodded slowly. "...They're bad people...aren't they...?" He asked softly. Shinobu nodded.

"Yes. They had no right to hurt you like that. And they're going to get their punishment for it." Harry tilted his head.

"How?" He asked innocently.

"Well, karma's a cruel mistress." She told him with a smirk.

"K-Karma...?"

"That's right. It means that when you're good, good things happen to you. But when you're bad, bad things happen to you."

"Oh...I...I must have been good, then...Because you happened to me!"

Shinobu smiled with a small blush. "You were." She complemented with a grin.

Harry blushed but grinned up at her.

The door opened again but the two didn't care to look. They were busy playing on a little menu map. She was now sitting next to him and he was leaning up with the pencil in hand and had one eye closed and his tongue out in concentration.

The waitress walked back out and smiled at the new guest. "Good eav-"

"Shut up and give me everything you have!" the man demanded pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointed it threateningly at the woman.

Harry stiffened at the sound of his voice and froze up on the spot. Shinobu snapped her head over to look as the man began to rob the woman. She felt Harry trembling next to her and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." She whispered.

"P-Please, we don't have much..." The woman tried to reason.

"GIVE IT!" The man snapped. "GIVE IT NOW!" Shinobu's eyes narrowed, and she placed a hand on her sheathed blade.

"J-Just sit down so we can talk about-"

"I NEED THE MONEY, HAND IT OVER!"

"Hey." Shinobu said sternly. "Leave the lady alone, or else..."

Before the man could even react, the gun was knocked across the room and he had a sword at his throat. "I'll just have to do THAT."

The man's eyes were wide in shock and fear as he was trembling at sword point. Shinobu's eyes boring into the mans.

The woman was tense as a bored not expecting this and Harry? Harry was widened eyed his eyes so bright with shock and wonder it would warm anyone's heart.

"Call the police." Shinobu demanded the waitress who nodded and ran to the back to make the call. She turned back to the man with narrowed eyes. "Lesson of the night. Don't steal from diners." She spoke coldly.

The woman came back with some rope and tied the man's arms behind himself and to a table. She sheathed her sword and sighed softly before turning back to her table and widening her eyes at the look the child was giving her.

She tilted her head with a smile. "What's with the look, buddy?" She asked.

"Y-You just did a hero thing!" Harry said excitedly. Shinobu chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah...I guess I did." She replied with a shrug.

"You're a superhero!" Harry cheered. Shinobu blinked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a SUPERHERO." She replied.

"But you did a hero thing!"

The woman chuckled slightly at his cute expression and returned her seat next to him. "I'm more of a vigilante buddy."

"Vi-viga-vigol"

"Vigilante." She said then giggled at his cute pout for not getting it right.

"What's that?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Its…well…it's when people decide to do good things outside of what the police wants." She explained.

Harry blinked confused. "So…you do good." He said.

She giggled lightly and nodded. "Yeah I do good."

"You're a hero!" He cheered, clapping his hands.

"Well, I'd like to think I am..." She admitted. "And I definitely HOPE I am..."

Harry climbed out of his seat and toddled over to her. She tilted her head. "What are you doing, buddy?" She asked. He looked down shyly.

"Um...C-Can I go up...? With you...?" He asked timidly, before flinching, as if afraid of her answer.

Shinobu's heart melted as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him and gently lifted him up into her arms cradling him like a baby. She gave him a big smile and ran her fingers through his hair that relaxed him. "Always." She cooed softly to him.

Harry nuzzled into the woman's arms with a smile. He trusted her and he liked her a lot. She was a hero! And she saved the day more than once today! He nuzzled more into her and smiled softly as he felt his eyes slowly close.

The young vigilante did not notice as she was to busy gushing internally at how moe Harry was being. Holding him felt so right to her and she honestly never wanted to let go. She kissed the top of his head and smiled softly.

A few minutes later the young girl was brought out of her little moment when someone coughed softly near her. She blinked and looked up to see a relived and happy waitress holding what they ordered in hand.

Shinobu blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." She said.

The waitress just smiled wider. "It's alright. It was very cute, I got your meal all ready." She said placing them down on the table.

"Thank you." She nodded at the waitress. "Harry dinner is here." She announced. Yet the child did not move. She blinked slightly and finally decided to look down and see him asleep with a soft smile on his face as he held onto her shirt like a teddy bear.

She HATED to wake him, but he DID need to eat...Sighing, she shook him gently. "Harry..."

"Nuh..." Harry mumbled, stirring in his sleep. Shinobu chuckled.

"Wake up."

"Sleepy."

"C'mon, honey, it's time for supper."

Harry yawned cutely and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around before looking up at the smiling face of Shinobu. "Hi sleepy head." She said softly.

"Hi…" he whispered back showing he was still tired.

She smiled down and kissed his cheek making him smile. "Time to eat." She said. "You need me to feed you?"

Harry blinked a bit and timidly and sat up in her lap to gaze at the small bowl. He looked at the spoon and lifted it. He had seen his relatives do this many times. He yawned softly and dipped the spoon into the soup and tried to lift it out. Only for him not being able to.

He wined tiredly as he tried to lift it.

Shinobu was chuckling softly. "Oh honey." She shook her head and lifted the spoon for him and held it for him. "Say ahhhh" she asked of him.

"Ahhhhh." He obeyed opening his mouth for the food.

Shinobu placed the soup inside his mouth, and he slurped it up. "Yummy..." He mumbled sleepily. Shinobu smirked.

"Have some more then..." She continued to feed him his soup. By the time he finished, he was completely full.

"Mmm..." He said softly, pressing himself into his new caregiver and clutching at her dress. She smirked.

"Happy now?" She asked, rubbing his back.

"Yummy..." He replied. Shinobu felt the overwhelming desire to smother his face in kisses again, and this time she acted on it.

She rained kisses down on his face and he giggled at the act. It warmed her heart.

Soon the little boy was covered in lipstick and it made the young woman giggle in heartwarming joy that she caused it. She picked up a napkin and rubbed away some of the stains but she ended up kissing him again earning more giggles.

Soon he was clean again and trying very hard to stay awake. She smiled sweetly down at him and leaned down one more time and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep now baby." She cooed.

He instantly closed his eyes and was once again in the land of dreams and mumbled something so soft not even she could hear it. Yet it still filled her with untold warmth and she smiled sweetly down at him.

She ate her salad and gently lifted him and herself out of the booth and over to the front. The police had arrived and had taken the man away while they were busy. She reached her hand down her pockets to find some money to pay when instead the woman simply placed a hand on her arm and shook her head.

"It's on the house."

The young vigilante's eyes widened. "What? I can't let you do that."

The woman shook her head. "You saved my life today. That and you have a very special boy to look after, who if I am to guess you saved him too." She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Shinobu blushed and smiled softly. "Well...I mean...Yeah...I did..."

"So go home. Raise him. Love him like you do now. And come back any time!" Shinobu smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am. You're very kind."

"Not at all, dear."

And so Shinobu stepped out into the cool night air. She gazed down at the little boy in her arms. He clutched to her black dress with one hand while innocently sucking his thumb with the other.


End file.
